


Inconvenience

by ChibiTheKitsune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Edit: finally found proper fandom tags uwu, Give my son a proper redemption arc gamefreak, If any of y’all ship Cyrus n Dawn I can and will yeet u, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon Fix-It, cyrus is dawn’s space dad friend don’t @ me, postgame, why did they just let my sad spacemans just...hanging out to dry in the distortion world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTheKitsune/pseuds/ChibiTheKitsune
Summary: Giratina dragged Cyrus to the distortion world. Rather than contently leave him there and wash their hands of the man who literally tried to reset the universe, Dawn and Cynthia reach out. They try to show what he had been missing all this time, though Dawn doubts she will be successful, she might as well try, right?





	Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! This is my first time posting onto here haha! It’s gonna take a bit to get used to formatting on here but yeah, this is nice.

Dawn did not want this to happen. She watched as Giratina grabbed hold of the man who had tried to control its brethren down to the dark depths of the Distortion World. Bravely, she stepped into it. She noted as soon as she approached the entrance, she felt nothing. No breeze, no warmth or cold, absolutely nothing. Combined with the odd terrain, the hazy sky (if it could be called a sky), and what seemed to be unnatural vegetation, a chill ran. She courageously fought the legendary beast, she caught it, barely making it. The Renegade Pokémon is now a member of the team, she picked the Pokéball up, observing it, her hands trembling. “Woah.” She then looked to Cynthia, who also had a look of disbelief, but she eventually smiled, and gestured for her to go and escape.

“But isn’t there someone else here?” She asked. “What about Cyrus?” She looked worried, that a human could spend the rest of their days in a barren wasteland that to her, looked unsightly. Cynthia sighed. “I tried, Dawn, believe me, but he’s not budging anytime soon.” Dawn looked very saddened. “But I don’t want him to rethink when it’s too late, I...I want to at least see what I could do...” Cynthia smiled, happy that the girl who could now wield one of Sinnoh’s most powerful Pokémon was kindhearted. Maybe it was meant to be that Giratina would gain a second chance from Arceus in the form of Dawn? Regardless, Dawn hoped that the second chance would not just extend to the Pokémon, but to Cyrus.

“Cyrus?” Dawn has backtracked, looking for a good amount of time before he spotted the Team Galactic boss. She eventually spotted him on a floating platform of earth-like terrain, staring into the depths. “What?” He asked, his voice colder than ice, void of anything resembling emotions she had felt before, sending her spirit into another deep, unrelenting chill. “We’re...going to be going back to our world. Wouldn’t you want to escape?” Her voice wavered, unsure on how to talk to the broken man who stood before her.

“Why?” Cyrus rebutted, earning a confused head-tilt and blink from Dawn. He continued, “Why, would I want to go back to that cesspool of an earth?” He sounded like he had no feelings, completely void, completely dead inside. Dawn worried, thinking that maybe Cyrus was too far gone...maybe he cannot he saved...she pushed this thought away. No, if Giratina is able to go to the world he was banished from, Cyrus could go back home, too. The young girl asked. “What do you mean by cesspool? The sky is pretty and blue, even the clouds that float by are pretty, and even when it rains, it’s nice. The lakes are shiny and clear, and things are very beautiful.” This caused a chuckle from Cyrus, he had a rather disturbed grin. “You are quite naive. The world is lovely on the surface, but the spirit is corrupted. There are many, many things wrong with humanity, and I wanted to fix it.”

Dawn had another response, “Really? What is the cause of it all? If what you say is true? Then why is it true?” Cyrus sighed in a condescending, cold manner. “Emotions, child. It’s simple, feelings beget actions, and these actions have slowly turned this world into a cesspool. Not in looks, but in heart.” Dawn looked skeptical. “But feelings are in the world for a rea-“ She was interrupted, causing her to look quite annoyed. “I have heard that many times.” Cyrus said spitefully. Dawn snapped a bit. “But you could easily die, here!” And that caused Cyrus to smile once more, but instead of disturbed, or condescending, it was...sad. “Better to die happy than live sad.” He said, he’d rather explain that here, there’s little to no feeling, so he wouldn’t really be happy, per say, but he didn’t want Dawn to waste her time.

“Happy?” She looked weirded out. “But there is no happiness or sadness here.” Cyrus faltered a bit, sighing. “But that goes to show that all feelings are corrupt, seeing as how I’d rather be in a place of no feeling than any at all!” He looked angry at Dawn, which caused her to step back. “But...” Cyrus did not stop, “But nothing! I was going to make a perfect world and it was ruined! A world without spirit means a world without anger! Or envy! Or heartbreak!” Dawn felt like she was going to die right then and there as she heard Cyrus yell out. “But happiness? What about happiness!” Dawn argued back. Cyrus scoffed. “A fallacy of the mind, happiness is simply a response to pleasure!” Dawn rebutted. “But pleasure is a feeling!” Cyrus simply rolled his eyes, meanwhile dawn reached her limit.

“Cyrus! Listen to me!” Dawn demanded, putting her foot down, this regained Cyrus’ attention somewhat. “No matter how emotionless you want to be you cannot just stay here! Even if you want tot die there’s no guarantee that you will! Nobody knows the effect of the distortion world on humans...it could be way worse than death. So, please...come back.” The girl choked back tears, Cynthia stood by her, while Cyrus looked coldly at the two. “Again, why should I go back? There’s no spirit, no corruption. There’s no pain. You call this one of the worst places for a human like me to be, yet here I feel a perfect emptiness that I was striving for. I’d suggest you get out before I do anything rash.” He glared, while dawn stood ground. “I am NOT having it!” Dawn shouted, she truly is at the last straw, tears streaming. “You want to feel nothingness, but what about love?” That caused the Team Galactic boss to laugh. This is honestly entertaining in a way to him, seeing her grasp so desperately at her goal.

“Love? That creature that scurries to death’s door in the blink of an eye, the precious gem that is there only to be ripped from your hand! You want me to go back for that? Ridiculous...” Cyrus rolled his eyes, meanwhile all Dawn could do was whisper. “Cynthia.” Cyrus turned his head, “What was that?” Dawn looked sternly. “You say that, but it isn’t true. You only cut ties with her to form Team Galactic, your different outlooks clashed, so you holed up, and formed a team where people just follow you because they have to!” She looked angry. “Cynthia’s love never ran out! She still considers you as someone who was a close friend! You only turned back on it and isolated yourself!” She gestured to the Champion of the Sinnoh League, she too, looked deeply saddened, for it was true that he used to be her best friend...but was it just a mask all this time? She had mixed feelings. She has had many good memories with Cyrus before, she loved him genuinely as a friend, but now she wasn’t so sure about Cyrus. Despite this, her friendship outweighed the choice to leave him behind.

“It was only going to die sooner or later, love always dies. Wether it be from someone falling out of it or forceful separation.” He retorted. Dawn answered. “Love that stood for you despite watching you getting dragged away? Do you really think...that true love is but a blip when not even Giratina itself could stop it!?” Dawn yelled out. Cyrus’ stone cold expression faltered a bit. “What do you know about love!?” Cyrus responded, indignant. Dawn took a deep breath and smiled gently. “It’s forgiving, accepting, and it’s there not because someone wants something in return...it’s looking out for others, and it’s always there. It renews itself in many forms, and it is always there.” Dawn could swear that despite his “emotionless” expression, tears are starting to form. “Why?” Was all Cyrus could think. “Why are they being so persistent with someone who attempted a plan that if successful, would have literally killed them? Why are they being so adamant about bringing back someone who was told he was a mistake? Why do they want to bear the burden of bringing this...this inconvenience of a man back?

Cynthia started to speak. “Emotions serve a purpose, they let us know wether or not someone is bad or good, they let us know when something is wrong. And while you have faced much trauma and hardships, Cyrus. Those feelings were there to show that something was not right. So many things happened to you that should not have happened, but it did. The thing is, the world didn’t allow you the crucial taste of healing. Well, until now, I hope.” Dawn nodded. “It gets better, it really does, you just need to be in the right place for it, I know it’s hard but if you come back, things will get better! Just please allow it to!” Dawn looked rather hopeful, while Cyrus felt a pang inside of himself...why do they have to be so unrelenting? Why are they doing this when it’s so much more continent to just let him go?

Why are they in a place so foreign and hostile to humans to try and help someone who literally tried to reset the universe? “If what you say is true...then why did..why did rotom...” Dawn felt like she was about to bawl. “Y-“ she sobbed “You still love rotom despite the fact that he’s gone, right?” Cyrus whispered under his breath. “No...” but he knew deep down, he still was fond of the lil guy. Dawn continued. “Then-“ She sniffled, “that means that I’m sure that if rotom was still with you, rotom would still love you! Even in absence there’s still love! You just need to let it in!” Cyrus had a look of fear on his face, utter petrification. Meanwhile, dawn gave him a pleading look. “This doesn’t have to end in a bad way. Rotom...rotom wanted to stay with you, and I’m sure rotom wanted you to live too...”

Cyrus fell to his knees, silent sobs filled the air. Dawn went over and hugged him. She had a sad smile. “It gets better, you just need to break down the wall. Just let love come to you and it will get better! Love always comes back,just let it. It’ll get better...” The Galactic boss felt shook, not knowing what to do, so he hugged her back. The warmth in comparison to the feeling of nothing there made him break down even more. He felt some kind of solace, the warmth made him panic initially, but he accepted it. A small smile formed as dawn heard something...a whisper after what seemed like an eternity of silence.  
....  
.....  
“I guess it does.”


End file.
